Punishment
by Mayuna
Summary: How dare they tell her what to do. She would make them sorry for it. Little did she know that one small mistake would condemn her to eternity. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was written on an iPhone. I am sorry for any grammatical errors. I did my best to clean it up._

**Her hand reached up again to touch her cheek. It was swolland tender. She walked over to the basin of water that she kept on the floor by her sleeping cot. She knelt down and adjusted the basin until she was able to see her reflection in the water. **

Her chest heaved with anger at the angry red welt that had formed in the shape of the big hand that had struck her. She sat back on her haunches and closed her eyes thinking back on the events that had unfolded.

It wasn't meant to turn into the argument that it had. By her account it was the same old song and dance that she generally played with her parents. It just so happened that they were tired of it.

She wasn't certain what had finally made her father snap at her but a distant part of her knew hat she had deserved it. After all they had bought her years time to put off her marriage but still...

She let out a deep sigh reopening her eyes. She was supposed to have been married by the time she was thirteen to the clan leaders son. However she had been able to convince her parents to put it off just one more year that turned into another and then another.

She understood that with each passing year her that her dowry increased, a fact that her eldest brother always informed her about, but he truth of the matter was she simply didn't care.

While her mother was a skilled herbalist and midwife she herself had no desire to practice such a boring trade. No. She desired to go into battle beside her father with sword and shield in hand.

The first time she had taken up a bow and arrow she had handled it as if it were an extension of her arm. She excelled in archery, fencing, and hunting. She did very well in the trade he mother had taught her but it simply did not hold her fancy.

When ever the idea struck her that her days were numbered as a single woman it made her feel ill. She knew as soon as she were wed her days would be a monotony of picking herbs, a needy husband, and screaming children clutching at her skirts.

"No!" She yelled out standing up quickly. She peered out of the stone window to see the sun just setting below the horizon. She smirked to herself and nodded. They would be sorry.

She had laid herself down and **fought off sleep while she waited for her sisters to come in and lay down for the night. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. **

She waited for sounds to indicate that the rest of the household were settled before she even sat up. Earlier in the evening she had grabbed her satchel and made it up with a few provisions that she would need.

She secured her dagger at her side before wrapping her cloak around her to keep out the night chill and slipped out into the dark.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran towards the edge of the forest and stopped. She had never been out so late and so close to the woods before. Aside from the threat of neighboring clans there were the Fae.

As long as she could remember she would listen by the fire at night to the stories about the fair folk who lurked on in the woods waiting to spirt away any person unfortunate enough to cross paths with them.

She grasped at her satchel tightly before taking a step into the dense woods. Only a few yards in and she glanced up to see that the night sky was already obscured from view. She stared up and shivered as the tree tops made it seem as if she had been swallowed by a beast. It made her head swim.

She brought her gaze back to the darkness in front of her and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a shadow standing in her path. A shadow in the form of a figure that wasn't much taller than she was.

Her brow edged up slowly as she almost anticipated it to move. It was the stillness of it that bothered her most. She attempted to remain as still as possible berating herself when her breath hitched painfully in her chest.

Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears as her breath came faster. She decided it was time to head back to the safety of her parents. She turned quickly only to let out a shriek. The only thing she could make out from its features were the fangs that protruded from its mouth.

It grabbed her hair painfully pulling back her head and darted forward sinking its fangs into her neck and bit down. She screeched reaching up with her fists to beat at the creature that held her tightly. Her blows came more slowly as she felt herself being lowered to the ground.

The thing never stopped lapping and sucking at the wounds it had made in her flesh. It sat on top of her drinking her blood and making grunting noises as if it were being satisfied. Her hands lay heavily on the ground as she tried to keep her eyes open. It was a battle she knew that she was losing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out hoping that somehow the good spirits would carry it to her family. The creature stopped sitting up straight and cocked its head at her before standing up. It took a step aside to stand above her.

She lay still for a few moments and settled her head to the side feeling her blood become tacky on the forest floor. She didn't know if what she saw was a fire created by men or the Gods but she was determined to get to it regardless.

She took a shallow breath managing to roll herself onto her stomach and dug her fingers into the earth. She could already tell she wouldn't be able to stand or crawl but she could manage to drag herself.

Inch by inch she dug at the ground pulling herself forward slowly. With each small movement she felt blood pump from her neck. The wound felt larger than the initial one had been but she paid little mind to it. She couldn't remember what she was doing simply that she had to get away.

She was aware that with each inch she moved the creature took a step following her. She could feel its eyes on her as it watched her struggle. She grasped at another handful of dirt feeling rocks dig in under her fingernails and readied herself to go forward again only to be flipped onto her back. It had startled her however she no longer had the energy to react to it.

"Where ever are you going?" It asked her as if they were passing each other on the road. She remained silent unsure if she would be able to speak even if she had wanted to.

"You are struggling against what? Me? Your predicament?" It wondered aloud as if it were truly perplexed by her actions.

In the distance there was a loud laugh followed by others as the men drank the hours away a short distance away from them. "Ah, I see; your people."

She relented that her next act would possibly be her last on the mortal plane but she was determined to show this monster exactly how she felt. She had gathered saliva in her mouth the best she could and spit at its face.

It was silent for a while before letting out a laugh of its own. "You are something! With your last bit of strength you're fighting back. That's great, just amazing." It stated sounding impressed as it wiped the spit off of its face.

Her eyes began to close of their own accord as her vision blurred. She felt her lids flutter a few times as she was lifted up and her head supported. Close to her ear she heard a whisper urging her drink.

A few drops splattered against her lips as something was pressed against her open mouth. She felt the fluid slide down her throat and settle heavily in her stomach. Then came the darkness.

It was all around her crushing her. She opened her mouth tasting dirt as it filled her mouth. Her body was pinned down by it. Panic filled her as she realized that she had been buried alive.

She wasn't sure if she was digging the right way as she began to claw wildly at it. She was uncertain if she was making any type of progress. Even still she kept digging feeling the soil become lighter until her hand shot straight out and she felt cool air.

A hand grasped onto hers pulling her up out of the ground. She gasped for air, even though she felt no need to, and spit the dirt out of her mouth.

"You are alright my child." A voice said from beside her. She straightened herself out quickly and stared at the owner.

"You! Demon!" She screeched at the creature as she backed away slowly.

"Allow me to explain.". It offered taking a step towards her. She shook her head quickly as her hand fluttered to where she had been bit. It had healed. She took her hand away and hung it at her side.

"What have you done to me?" She asked her voice low in her throat.

"We are the same now. I am your maker and you are my progeny.". It stated. She shook her head again more slowly.

"A dream, surely. I fell asleep in the forest...I must go home.". She muttered to herself. She turned away from the thing only to have it in front of her.

"You can not go back there. You do not belong anymore." It said.

"Away from me you nightmare!". She shouted squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed past it and ran in he direction of home. Hot tears ran down her face as her dirty, matted hair blew around her crazily.

She let out a gasp of relief as torch lights came in to view. She could smell her people, her family. The horrors were left behind her as she emerged from the forest. The village was quiet save for the barking of a few mutts. It was eery even though she knew the hour was late.

Her feet found her at her parents door. She raised her hand to knock when a scream pierced the air. She turned on her heels towards her bedroom window to see her youngest sister staring at her in a near panic.

"Mama! Dada! My sister...she stinks of the ground she was buried in!" The child screeched and disappeared back into the house.

The door swung open and she was greeted with a sword held close to her throat. Her father seethed with anger.

"Dada! I'm sorry I went out...please let me in!" She cried out in anguish.

"Demon! I will not falter in slaying you!". He shouted and rushed at her with his blade. She moved quickly out of the way but even still the blade touched her skin.

She felt it sizzle and burn as the metal made contact. She let out a screech holding her burning flesh. An arrow whizzed past her head causing her to turn. Her mother stood from the doorway readying to aim another in her direction.

"Mama! Help me!". She screamed only have another arrow land squarely in her shoulder. The force knocked her down and she hit her head on the ground. She felt blood well onto her lips as she bit down hard with her fangs. Her hand reached up to touch the teeth the were razor sharp and elongated.

She got to her knees as her parents and other members of her clan circled around her. Their weapons were raised and ready to strike. She let out a piercing screech jumping up in a flash and found herself running into the woods. She didn't know how she had made it past her kinsmen and was only vaguely aware of the fact that blood dripped down her chin.

Something was tugging her in a certain direction. She couldn't tell what it was but she was being led somewhere. Her feet finally stopped dead in front of the creature that had attacked her.

With in a moment she was in its, his, arms. He cradled her and shushed her sobs as they tore from her throat.

"Listen to me; you will never get sick or old. You will be young forever."

"You are my maker..." She said softly against his chest.

"I am your everything as you are mine. We are family.". He said softly. "I am Godric.".

She moved her face away to see the face of a young boy looking back at her. "I am Kyrie and forever is a very long time.". She replied.

Godric smirked crookedly at her as if amused. "My child you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I have been doing some reading up on the books and apparently Godric spent a good portion of his existence being sexually attracted to children. Now with that said the rating is going to have to be bumped up on this. This will be the only chapter where there is violence against a child and it isn't graphic. I just thought it fair to give warning. _**

**_I have to say thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed. You guys gave me the inspiration to move forward with this. _**

The heart beat was what had beckoned her to the remote village. It had been somewhat out of the way but the sound, and smells, had been intoxicating.

Kyrie sat perched on a tree limb watching the young male below her as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He sat against the tree trunk with his hand on the hilt of his sword as his head nodded down.

Kyrie felt a smile cross her lips as he didn't make another movement. He had fallen asleep. There was nothing she enjoyed more than getting the drop on an unsuspecting human. He surprise and confusion coursed through their veins making it utterly delectable.

She lowered herself to the ground quickly landing softly upon the ground in front of the man. He started awake at the sound and looked up at her in surprise.  
"Shouldn't you be keeping watch over your village?" She asked coyly. He sat up straighter shooting her a dirty look.  
"Who are you girl? I've never seen you here before." He said as he woke up a bit more. Kyrie gave a small shrug and smiled sweetly.  
"I am just passing through." She replied.  
"Then if you're a traveler where is your pack or cart?" He asked coming to his feet.  
"Is this how you normally treat people, with interrogation?" She asked feigning that she was offended. The art of deception was one other first that she had been taught as a baby vampire and, just as she had in her human life, she excelled in everything Godric taught her.  
"There is sorry I am little one. There are beasts lurking about as of late. We have lost several of our kinsmen." He stated leaning against here tree. Kyrie gave a nod.  
"Yes several of mine were also. slaughtered by a night creature." She stated.  
"Oh, is that so. Where do you hail from?" He asked his voice taking on one of intrigue.  
"North of here, inland." She said watching as he shifted his weight taking her in.  
"You take me for a fool girl. There hasn't been a settlement up there for well over a hundred years." He replied.

Kyrie could wait no longer. With those words her hunger reached its peak. She knew she only had a few more moments before her fangs would make their presence known.  
"Well I never said it was recently." She said and sure enough her fangs clicked down. She ran her tongue over them as the man pressed himself against the tree and let out a gasp. He fumbled at his sword but was too shocked to be able to grasp it.

Kyrie rushed forward placing one hand over his mouth and the other over he hilt of his sword. Her fangs sunk into the flesh of the human deeply allowing his blood to flow freely into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the two small puncture wounds deciding that it wasn't enough and bit him again. She clamped her bottom teeth down tearing at the flesh. She placed her mouth over the wound completely and took long drinks from him.

The man fought back the best way that he could for as long as he could but it was in vain. She had had over a century to build up her strength. Not that it mattered however. From her first night as a vampire she had been more powerful than any human could ever dream of being.

She felt his heart beat begin to slow as his body slumped against the tree. She knew it was time to let go. Another important lesson that had been imparted on her by her maker was never let the blood run cold. Stop before the heart did. There was no sense in drinking corpse blood. It would only weaken you. Kyrie removed her fangs and retracted them letting go of her meal. He thumped heavily to the ground already dead.

She ran off back towards the forest where she could already feel Godric calling her back to him. When she had first been turned they had hunted together. He showed her the easiest ways to track and acquire prey from her second night on as a vampire. Her first night was still a blur of confusion. No matter how much she attempted to recall it it simply wasn't there. The only thing she could remember was her sisters scream as she called out to her parents. That shriek and her words would not leave her no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of them.

She came to a small clearing by a river bed that bubbled lazily by. There hadn't been much rainfall lately and the water was on the verge of drying up. Even still it managed to amble along somewhat. The sound of the water was soothing as she sat next to her maker on a large rock. They sat shoulder to shoulder for a while in silence. Both of their fronts were stained with blood that had dripped down from their mouths but neither cared. It didn't matter. They were content for at least a few hours.

"Later on we can hunt together if you wish." Godric said in his usual soft manner. Kyrie nodded her head once. It never ceased to amaze her that such a ferocious creature could have such a quiet way about him. She had seen the many sides of him over time and his ability to snap from one facade to another never ceased to amaze her.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head down on her knees to rest for a moment and also to stare at the person next to her. The moonlight peeked in through the wooded area brightly giving them plenty of light. Not that it mattered. Even in the darkest of nights she was still able to see fairly well.

He was a curious person to take in. It was obvious to the most casual observer that the 'boy' was not from anywhere on the continent, regardless of which one they may travel too. It was more than that however for he was more than just a stranger in a strange land; he was from another time. The blue tattoos that adorned his body spoke of warriors and pride as well as the slave markings that had been forced upon him when he was sold.

Godric had never been one to delve into to much detail about his human life but he would answer some of the questions she asked him, even if the answers sometimes were cryptic or curt. Even still it had been enough to for her to be able to paint a rough picture of what his life had been like before he was turned. She could understand that most of the small details of his human life had probably slipped away from him as they were beginning to for her.

It had bothered her at first when she couldn't recall her mothers face or her fathers voice. As she traveled more and the world around her changed slightly over the years the smells of her where she had grown up left her. These were things she had thought that she would never forget if she had lived for a over a hundred years. She had relented on letting them go to remember the small things that she could. It was then that she was able to fully enjoy the new experiences that she had come across.

"It's fascinating that a person can be staring right at you yet see through you." Godric stated with his crooked smirk.

"I am still looking at you. I was just in thought is all." Kyrie replied.

"Anything interesting?" He pried gently.

"Many things." She stated watching the smirk falter from his lips into a slight pout.

"Fine, be that way." He said standing up bringing his gaze up to the sky.

"You are such a child." Kyrie mumbled more to herself than to her maker even though she knew that he had heard her.

She followed his gaze up and took in the night sky. It never ceased to amaze her how much she had missed when she was just a human. She could remember looking up at the darkness and taking in the small, bright dots that her father had told her were their ancestors in the great here after. After she had been turned however she had been able to see it for what it really was.

Beyond the darkness there was a vast world of sound and light. It was unlike where they were, things sped by and crashed together to burn brightly or fizzle out. Everything was constantly changing up in the sky beyond where they were and while it felt just slightly out of reach she knew it was farther than she could ever imagine.

Her feet went our from underneath her as she slid from the rock and into the water. She fell hard upon the sharp rocks in cutting herself in more than one spot. She looked up to the source of it.

"Godric!" She shouted angrily. "You incorrigible little nit!" His eyes never left hers as he watched her stand and brush herself off. "Why do you always do things like that to me?"

"It's fun." He replied simply.

"You're like an annoying little brother." She remarked as she climbed back onto the bank of the river.

"Ready to go?" He asked extending his hand out to her.

Parts of her clothing ranged from damp to sopping. She was dirty and upset. However the chance to hunt with her maker didn't come often these days. She was struck suddenly and smirked at him. She would accept it because she knew that he hadn't really wanted her to come along after all. She gave a nod placing her hand in his. If he was disappointed that she was joining him he didn't show it. His features remained the same as they always did.

The two headed off in a different direction from the one that Kyrie had come from. The area they were in was dotted with small settlements just outside of the forest. After a couple nights of eavesdropping and staking out the general territory they had come to learn that the people were all nomadic but that was where there similarities ended. The groups didn't communicate with each other outside of their own which made for fertile hunting grounds. They knew that eventually they would have to move on as either the humans did or they were found out but for now it was perfect.

The array of cultures was like a feast for the pair. So many different people from so many different backgrounds. It gave their blood such a unique flavor it was practically intoxicating. Godric brought up a hand to stop Kyrie as they came upon a settlement that hadn't been there the night before. As quick as shots the two made their way over to a tent. From the sounds inside Kyrie already knew where Godric had led her too.

In a very short amount of time Kyrie had learned something interesting about the boy vampire she accompanied; he enjoyed children. Not only did he enjoy feeding from them but he found endless pleasure in torturing them. At first it had perturbed her. She understood the need for food, that was a given, but to draw it out the way that he did...it had bothered her. It reminded her of the first night that she had met her maker, he had drawn it out to torture her by his own admittance.

On Godrics command she had tasted the blood of a child years before and in an instant all of her emotions on the subject whittled away. A child's blood wasn't tainted the way an adults was. It was sweet and smooth. It flowed more easily and pumped out more heartily. Granted children drained much faster than an adult but that was what made the experience all the better.

Kyrie watched Godric as his eyes relayed the message to move forward. They crept into the tent almost silently and walked amongst the small sleeping forms for a minute. There were six huddled together under a single blanket made of wool. They still had their traveling clothes on from where ever it was they came. Godric bent down to squat pushing the blanket down slightly. He placed his hand against a girls cheek smiling slightly down at her as her breaths came slow and regular.

Kyrie already knew that the girl was the one he intended to keep for the night. Gently he picked the girl up from the rest of the bunch to set her aside from the rest. Kyrie knelt down placing her hand against the small girls mouth that she had sat next to. She felt her fangs snap down as her hunger took over any sense of thought or reason. She sunk her teeth down quickly placing an arm across the little girl as she began to awaken.

Her eyes shot open instantly awakened from her slumber. Kyrie felt her try to struggle but it was to no avail. The fear in her blood made her simply drain the child more quickly. A few moments more and her heart had nearly stopped. Kyrie released her hold on her knowing that the girl was already gone by the time she had straightened herself back out. She licked at her lips relishing at the sweet taste that still lingered there.

Godric had already finished off with the two boys and watched her patiently as she drank from the last. After she was done the two stood up simultaneously running off into the night with their prize. Kyrie knew better than to try and interfere with the child. The girl was Godrics prey and when he was in a feral mood there was little she could have done to save the little girl, if she had wanted to

She sat some distance away watching as her elder held the girl to him as if she were his own. He pushed the girls dark hair away from the side of her face where it had matted as she slept and brought his lips down to hers biting down hard. Kyrie knew that his fangs would pierce through her flesh easily even before the girl woke and tried to scream.

Godric bit down harder on the child's mouth allowing the blood to well some before retracting his fangs. He ran his tongue over her wounds allowing her to scream out her agony into his mouth. If it weren't for the fact that this was a display Kyrie had seen before she may be been disturbed by it...maybe on some small level she still was. A fraction of what she had once called humanity beating against the raging demon she had become. Despite her minor awareness of this little voice in her that screamed at her and cried for its mother she remained stoic, uninterested on the outside.

She remained alert to the surrounding area for any sights or sounds that may indicate someone was approaching them. When Godric decided to indulge himself he completely lost himself in it and become unaware of his surroundings. He gave himself utterly to the moment and attempted to prolong it as much as he could.

She listened to him coo the child as he glamored her into silence and the illusion that everything he was going to do to her was for her own good, she must remain silent. It was then that Kyrie turned her back. Only once had she watched as Godric savaged a child for both its innocence and blood. It wasn't anything she intended to see again. She listened to the sounds of cloth rustling and the child's small whimpers as the vampire had his way with her. This was followed shortly after wards by feeding sounds and then nothing.

The night was quiet save for the nocturnal sounds of the forest. Kyrie was up standing again and walking away before Godric had time to rid them of the girls body. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to do it and even less time for him to catch up to her. She felt over done for the night. Perhaps she had fed too much or maybe it was the fact that she was tired after trying to hold back on how she truly felt. What ever the reason was she was grateful that in a few hours it would be time to rest.

She went to small opening in the ground that led to the cave they had found. It wasn't exactly a cave, a stone pocket underground that kept the light out was more like it but it was just big enough for two to lay down and rest. She sat down next to the crude fire pit they had dug out lighting it with a piece of flint she held onto. By the time Godric made his appearance the fire was glowing nicely.

They didn't necessarily need a fire, there was no need to cook or warm up but tonight she just needed it. The heat and the glow helped calm her feelings from enveloping her. It seemed to soothe down her humanity enough to placate it back to where ever it dwell ed inside of her.

"Is everything alright Kyrie?" Godric asked. Kyrie flicked her eyes up to her maker taking in his look of concern and nodded her head a few times before returning her eyes back to the glow. "Now you know you can not lie to me. I know that something is bothering you, I can feel it."

"I don't know what it is to be truthful. I just don't...feel right." She stated. "Something is wrong but I can't pinpoint exactly what that is." She replied.

"I tried to convince you not to come. I know you don't like my...preferences." He said.

"While we are on that subject; why do you?" She asked suddenly moving her eyes to him once more.

"Prefer children over adults?" He asked. "Their blood tastes better."

"I am not talking about their blood Godric." Kyrie said bluntly. Godric dropped his eyes down to the fire and remained quiet for a while.

"I don't know what it is, to be truthful." He replied.

"Well, have you been like this all along?" She asked when he said nothing else on the matter.

"I know what it's like to be small and helpless. I can understand what they are going through when I take them. It's in their eyes and their faces even after I glamor them. Maybe I am just imagining it because I want to see it there." He said deep in thought.

"Godric..." Kyrie began but stopped short when he glanced up at her from across the fire.

"Perhaps it is because I don't want to be alone and if I harm them in the same manner that I was then I won't be." He stated. His mouth was drawn down that made his entire face seem slack. The bright glow from the fire made his skin appear tanned and healthy, he looked like a miserable little boy.

Kyrie stood up to walk around the fire kneeling down next to him. "You most certainly are not alone. Not anymore at least and you won't ever be again if I can help it." She said placing wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rested her face against his neck. Godric patted her arms absently.

"We've been together for over a hundred years already. Most makers don't hang onto their progeny's for more than fifty yet I haven't released you yet." He stated.

"I would never forgive you if you did release me." She replied quickly. Godric turned his head slightly to look at her.

"There will come the day when I will have to and you must learn to live on your own." He said. Kyrie only shook her head and tightened her grip on him. "It will be alright my child, we will always be bound by blood regardless of where we go. I will always know if you are well and you will know if I am. We'll still have our connection. That will never change."

"I'm going to stay with you for forever." She said softly.

"Kyrie..." Godric said stopping short as she placed her lips firmly against his. She felt his body stiffen as his mouth clamped down to prevent from being kissed. She backed away from him quickly as if she had received an electric shock. The two stared at the other in silence as the wood in the fire popped and began to die down. "It will be dawn soon. We need to go to ground."

Kyrie remained on her haunches where she had remained for how long she wasn't sure. Godric stood to put out the fire in silence. He walked a few feet away from their small enclosure and began to dig in the ground. "Godric, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me alone during the day." She said finally standing.

He stayed quiet and simply dug further down into the dirt placing most of it aside and tossing rocks when he came across them. "Go to ground Kyrie." He said softly.

"But I..." She began only to flinch at his stinging words.

"As your maker I command you to go...to...ground." He flicked his eyes up to her. He appeared to be...annoyed. Or maybe it was hurt, she couldn't exactly tell but knew that he obviously wasn't happy about what had happened. She could see red brim her vision as he turned his attention back to the hole he was digging.

Kyrie hated crying. Before it had seemed like a nuisance when she was a human but now as a vampire it was just disgusting. Still she couldn't stop them from coming. She was certain her heart would pound out of her chest even though it remained still. Godric had never commanded her to do anything. He had let her make her own decisions through his guidance.

Her body turned on its own towards the small pocket in the ground that they had shared for the last few weeks and prepared herself for a lonely rest. In an instant she felt the familiar embrace of the elder vampire. "I am the one who is sorry." He whispered into her ear. "Please don't cry."

Kyrie rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm jealous." She said trying to hold back the blood that ran down in rivulets down her cheeks. "That's what is wrong., I am. I am jealous of those pathetic little children you have sex with."

"Why is that?" He asked resting his face against her neck. Kyrie knew that if she were capable of it her face would have turned several shades of red. As it was she felt herself become slightly giddy over his question.

"I want to be with you." She said turning in his arms to face him. "You told me that I was your everything. I want that to be true Godric. I want it to be me who you make love to. I want nothing more than to hold you close to me and give myself to you...I want you to be my everything in every sense."

Godric studied her closely for a while. His eyes scanned over hers and moved down her face until he locked her gaze again . "I'll try. I can not promise you anything but I will try." He said. Kyrie nodded her head and led him to ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyrie let out a scream as the metal burned into her flesh. Her hands were tied above her head with it to the tree the humans had thrown her against. The links of chain had been wrapped around her entire body leaving her immobile. It was bad enough that it hurt worse than anything she could have ever imagined but it had also made her weak. She couldn't remember feeling so fatigued. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes against the pain and rest. Her vision grew blurry as the concept became more appealing to her. Footsteps came towards her snapping her back into painful awareness.

"Daemon." The man said spitting on he ground at the base of the tree.

"Blame the one who made me then.". She retorted her voice wavering. The man said nothing more and stood somewhat off to the side standing watch...as if she could escape. She had felt the answer when she called out to Godric the only way a progeny could to its maker. It was uncertain however if he would be able to reach her before dawn.

Kyrie had tried her best to reason in her head that this night may be her last. The true death was only a few hours away but it simply would not compute. She couldn't imagine not waking up next to Godric the following night. The realization that she would never see, hear, or touch him again burned her worse than any silver ever could.

'What will he do if I do die?' She thought suddenly turning her gaze to the sky as best she could. Would he simply shrug his shoulders and take off? Would he suffer over her passing? He would more than likely create a new progeny to accompany him, a replacement. Kyrie closed her eyes against the bloody tears she was about to shed.

'Don't be foolish; off course he will be upset. You're his everything.' Her conscience soothed her in her mothers voice, at least she thought it was her mothers voice. 'Why do you think he hasn't released you yet? Why is it that every time he mentions it he takes you into his arms? If Godric truly didn't care do you really think he would make love to you as feverishly as he does or in the very least do you think he would feign enjoying it just for your benefit?'

'Of course not.' Kyrie thought out in her own voice.

'There is a good girl now. Sit still. Godric will come for you.' The voice said and was silent. Kyrie reopened her eyes to see the human still standing as he had been.

It was her own fault that she was in the current predicament she was in which only made her angrier. Every lesson that Godric had drilled into her now seemed to mock her. She had become too sure of herself and her immortality. She had begun to question her makers wariness over the world and the humans they fed off of. Kyrie went against everything her maker had told her and went to a heavily populated area. Her first inclination was to merely watch the peculiarities of the humans. They had changed so much in the few hundred years since she had been turned but still they remained the same more or less.

She soon forgot however that that had been her main intention when her hunger struck. She had known of course that she would feed off of someone there when the most delectable scent hit her nostrils. It had carried to her on the breeze from the center of town and she had become a mindless beast in search of the smell.

It was unlike anything she could ever recall pushing her urge to feed over the edge. She had attacked several of he villagers unable to find what she wasn't even sure exactly she was looking for. Her guard was down, she had been subdued. Then came the silver chains that were wrapped around her body starting at her feet and ending at her hands.

The pain was what had brought her out of her haze into searing reality. She had been strung up the tree and secured into place hours before. Every so often a new male would come to keep watch over her. She couldn't help but wonder if they knew what would happen to her come day light. Maybe they had since they had bound her properly but on the other hand the village was evidently thriving, they could have just had the metal on hand.

Kyrie began to move in her bonds slightly as the sky turned from black velvet to a dark blue. The sun would rise soon, possibly with in the next hour or so and she had no desire to meet it. She closed her eyes tightly calling out once again to her maker. This time there was no reply.

She tried again receiving nothing in response from Godric. Her panic went into overdrive as she attempted to move her hands and legs. Her body felt numb from the position it was in. Her fingers were swollen and useless as well as her wrists. Even if she had been at her full strength she wouldn't have been able to free herself.

She watched as the dark blue began to lighten as the horizon became lined with light. The pain she had felt before from the silver was nothing in comparison. Her flesh wounds became nonexistent as her blood began to boil in her veins.

Smoke began to rise from her skin and she could smell herself starting to burn from the inside out. A whimper escaped from her throat that became a scream as the sun cooked her. She had hoped when it first started she would simply burn into ash instantly but apparently fate wasn't so kind to vampires.

'This is your punishment Kyrie. You should have stayed home. What's done in the dark will always be brought to the light.' An unknown voice said to her from somewhere.

"No, no! Godric! Help me! I don't want to die!". She screeched out certain it would be her last words heard on the mortal plane. She fell to the ground with a thud hitting hard. Something grabbed at the chains that bound her and took off quickly dragging her along the ground. Her eyes shut but opened again as she was tossed in ground. She watched Godric as he stood in the sunlight for a moment.

His skin bubbled under its rays as he brought dirt in to cover her. She closed her eyes again welcoming the cold soil. A few moments later she felt Godric burrow in next to her he way that he did. He wrapped an arm around her even though she knew the chains burned him. She knew the day would be agony for them both. The night couldn't arrive quick enough.

It amazed her that she had actually passed out. Of course waking meant facing the pain again. She had no idea what condition her body was in and wasn't in any hurry to find out. Godric uncovered her face first and pulled her out of the grave by the chains.

He let go quickly waving his hand in the air before squatting down next to her. He grasped at the loose part of the metal and began the process of unwinding it from her. He pulled and pried at it stopping every once in a while to allow his hands to heal before resuming his task.

Despite her best efforts Kyrie couldn't help but let out shouts of pain or flinch away slightly. "It will be over soon. It will all be over soon." Godric repeated every so often.

"You..keep saying that." She whispered out as he managed to pull the remaining chain from her feet and tossed them aside.

"That time I meant it." He stated. "We need to feed in order to heal but we can't go back to that village." He said more to himself than to her. "Wait here."

Kyrie wasn't certain how long Godric was gone for but she was grateful when he returned. Her blood still felt as if it bubbled in her veins even though the sun was well set below the horizon. She wanted nothing more than to be comforted by her maker.

"Feed on this. It will heal you enough so we can leave this area." Godric said sitting her up against him. The thing that he held had fur and wiggled in his hands somewhat as he held it in front of her face. With out a second thought she bit the creature enough to drink from it. She didn't know what it was and would never ask knowing it was better that way.

Its blood didn't have the same appeal or taste as humans did but it was adequate in the sense that some of her pain subsided. Godric tossed the carcass off to the side and helped her to her feet. She leaned against him heavily wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her away from him to stare at her for a moment. His jaw was set as his eyes scanned over her quickly assessing the damage that still remained.

"I don't know whether to slap you or hug you." He said sternly. Kyrie dropped her gaze to the ground knowing it was better to stay quiet for the time being. "Everything I taught you to ensure your survival was obviously for naught. Kyrie, you're not stupid...why did you act in such a way?"

"I went to observe but I was distracted by...something.". She replied.

"What could possibly have distracted you into that predicament?" Godric commanded more than asked.

"A scent. It was unlike anything I have ever smelled before. It was delicious and my body just took over, I couldn't help myself. I went mad over it.". She said reliving the experience again of hunting down whatever it had been.

"I have no idea what could have put you in such a state. You have always shown self control before so this does bother me. For now I command you, as your maker, to stay in my sight. Do not leave my side." Godric said receiving a nod from his progeny.

Godric gathered her to him giving her a tight squeeze which she returned. He kissed her forehead a few times as well as he cheek. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you Kyrie. My Kyrie, my everything." He said softly. She placed a light kiss against his lips bringing out his crooked smile. They stood together for a while in each others embrace before disappearing into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. It was apparent that the battle had been waging on long before Godric and Kyrie had arrived in this particular area. The two had become accustomed to seeking out fighting factions and had even come across full fledged wars.

It had been by accident that the two discovered how much the other enjoyed watching these fights that men and women so often engaged themselves in. Godric had admitted that it reminded him of his human life but hadnt elaborated on it any further. Watching the fighting now Kyrie remembered her father and brothers.

On occasion they would march off with the rest of the clan men to end some argument or discrepancy with a neighboring territory or would have to defend their own. While she had wanted to accompany them badly she wasn't allowed, it wasn't her place. Days would turn into nights as she stared out at the forest feeling the call of battle in he heart but was unable to do anything about it.

Now as she watched the scuffle below them she felt her excitement peak as three men were very clearly outnumbered. Their rivals had formed a circle around them closing them in. The men in the middle covered the others back as best they could.

"Perhaps today is a good day to die." One of the men stated to his companions.

"You can go to Valhalla then with your tail tucked. I have far too many women to fuck and ale to drink before I give in so easily." Another answered. He seemed to be the one in charge.

Kyrie had had her eye on that human man. She had been struck by his height at first, he towered over everyone around him. He swung his sword around him deftly which distracted some of the men surrounding them.

His two companions followed suit and all three made a move as if they were going to advance. Their opponents all seemed to rush them at the same time only causing confusion. As they scrambled to figure out why their weapons had impaled their kinsmen the other men were already impaling their enemies.

"That was impressive." Godric muttered clearly amused.

"Yes it was. I do like that tall viking there. He just seems to be enjoying this, the way he fights...it's as if he's fighting for so much more than just this single battle." Kyrie stated.

"I noticed that. That is a man who takes much joy in everything he does, especially fighting for his life. Although it is obvious that he has the advantage over the other faction in skill and intelligence." Godric replied. Kyrie nodded in agreement.

"I would like to meet him. Just have a small conversation with him..." She said in thought.

"Feed on him?" Godric asked turning his attention to his progeny.

"Not necessarily. I just want to know him." She replied her eyes still trained on the battle that waged on. She was so engrossed in it she didnt take notice of the intense look that Godric gave her.

Kyrie watched as the men slashes their way through the ranks leaving nothing but a bloody trail. The three ran off with the tall Viking in lead.

"Let's follow them." Kyrie said finally turning to her maker.

"It is almost dawn. We must go to ground soon." Godric replied. His voice came as if from far away. Kyrie could tell something was on his mind. "Kyrie, how long do you plan on staying with me?"

"Godric..." She said as if irritated with him. It wasn't the first time he had asked her that question. From what she had learned most progenys stayed with their makers for only a few decades. The elder vampire would release their vampire child and they would go their separate ways.

Kyrie and Godric had traveled together since the night she had awoken as a baby vampire five hundred years earlier. While there were times the two parted ways to hunt or scout an area but they always reconvened with each other with in a day or so. Godric had spoken to her about being released in the past but had dropped the subject almost immediately.

"Kyrie I need to let you go. You have to be released." He said to her gently.

"Must we talk about this tonight?" She quipped back.

"Why no tonight? I think it is as good as any." He stated. Kyrie stared at him for a moment longer before shaking her head.

"Well I don't ever want to be released. I love you" She said sincerely.

"You know that I love you as well but you are my progeny and I must release you at some point." He said softly.

"Not tonight." She whispered softly back.

They stared at each other for a while before Godric wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his forehead to hers. "Not tonight." He relented. She smiled slightly as her maker laid a few light kisses against her lips.

"We do have a couple of hours before sun rise.". Godric said.

"Yes, there are.". Kyrie agreed. "Watching all of this fighting has left you...excited?"

"More like...invigorated." He replies smiling at her widely. Kyrie captured his lips more firmly reveling in the sensation and the closeness to the boy turned vampire.

"Lucky me." She said when Godric stood up. He held out his hand to her which she quickly accepted. He lifted her up enough that for a moment her feet dangled off the ground. "Oh, go on with you boy." She stated knowing that he was only showing off. Godric let out a small chortle of sorts.

"Let's go. We're wasting moonlight." He said leading her away.

"Damn it all. My Viking is dying.". Kyrie said as they came upon the scene. Nearly as soon as they has awoken Kyrie had been adamant about finding the small group again to see how they has fared. Godric too had been curious and had agreed to go search for them. It hadn't taken long for them to catch the heavy smell of blood in the air.

"Your Viking?". Godric asked intrigued by her blatant statement.

"A lot of good it means now. He doesn't have long." She replied.

"There is a way you could save him." Godric said.

"Sure I'll just turn him and you can release me and we can all go on our ways." Kyrie stated giving her maker a side ways glance.

"If you turn him I won't release you Kyrie, you have my word." Godric said.

"I don't think I am ready to become a maker." She said uncertainly. Godric gripped her hand tightly in support.

"I know these last few decades you have begun to regret never having a child as a human. This is your chance. It is rare that a vampire finds someone whom they feel a strong enough connection too to want to turn them." He said. "I will help you at first. I would never leave you alone with that type of responsibility."

"Godric; why did you turn me?" Kyrie asked quietly.

"I turned you because you didn't want to die. You fought me every chance you could, you tried to save yourself even though he odds were against you. I turned you because you were so full of life, I couldn't let it slip away." He said holding her gaze. "I don't want that viking to slip away."

"Neither do I." Kyrie agreed.

One of his men stood next to him on as he lay on his funeral pyre. His men knew as well as he did that it wouldn't be long now. The only thing had kept him going through out the day was the thought of having to go meet his parents and small sister in valhalla only to tell them he had not avenged their deaths. Now however that seemed as if that was how it would be.

He had lost too much blood, his injuries were to grave. He would meet them soon. He gave a deep shuddering breath as his eyes became heavy under their own accord. He was certain it would be his last when his ally and companion approached him and began to speak.

"All will be well." He said in an attempt to comfort his king. "Do not be afraid."

"I am not." He struggled out. The words felt thick and heavy in his throat as his lips refused to move anymore. He began to count his heartbeats as they slowed. He felt his eyes close again. "I'm pissed off."

"Who's there?" His other man called out. He felt himself slipping away. He began to drift off into sleep that he knew would lead him to oblivion. "Show yourself!"

He heard his men scream out but it was cut short. He opened his eyes and blinked quickly to try to clear the haze that clouded his head. He saw them both fall to the ground in the torchlight seemingly brought down by an unseen force. He was able to catch two blurs as they approached him. His gaze traveled to the things as one perched on top of him and the other sat off to the side.

He looked from one to the other. They both had blood dripping down their chins as fangs protruded from their mouths. "Are you death?" He asked intrigued. He had never thought it would take on a physical form, let alone come with a companion.

"I am." The one seated on top of him confirmed.

"But you're just little children." He said. A small giggle erupted from beside him as an arm was laid across his chest.

The 'girl' came into view better than before. Her hair was knotted and wild as the boys covered his forehead seemingly caked with blood. Whatever they were they appeared feral. "We are not." She replied amused. He glanced at the boy who also smirked as if he thought his comment funny.

"My men..." He began as he struggled to glance off to the side and catch a glimpse of what fate had befallen them.

"Dead." The boy stated as if it were obvious.

"You swine." He managed to croak out. He didn't understand why they simply didn't end him. What were they prolonging?

"We watched you on the battlefield last night." The girl said. "I never saw anyone fight like that before."

"I would fight you both now of I could." He interjected.

"I know!" She replied broadly smiling causing more blood to drip ounof her mouth. "It's beautiful." With that small comment he began to grow impatient. He was tired of their games. He wanted nothing more than to rest.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked as best he could. "Kill me." He tried his best to demand it. If he couldn't prevent the inevitable he would at least have a say in it.

A few moments of silence ensued. The only sound was the pop of the fire that was a few feet away. "Could you become a companion to death?" The boy asked. His smile faded slightly as his expression took on a more serious air to it. "Could you walk with us through world...through the dark?"

"We'll teach you all we know and we will be your everything as you will be ours." The girl said. He felt himself swayed by their words.

"My 'everything'?" He asked.

"I will be your father, your brother, your child." The boy stated as if to back up what his companion had just said.

"What's in it for me?"He asked curiously. It was obvious us these two creatures wanted him but for what reason he hadn't a clue. He wasn't about to jump headlong into the complete unknown with out at least an inkling of what may befall him if he did.

"What you love most..." The boy said.

"Life." The girl said finishing his sentence.

"Life." He felt the word drain from him and he knew that it was a futile attempt to keep his eyes open any longer.

The pair curled back their lips bringing their fangs out more. He fixated on the boy as the girl moved slightly out of his view. He felt daggers rip into his neck followed by sucking sounds. He groaned some and jerked a bit when he felt his wrist bit into as well. It was then that his eyes closed and he fell into a dark abyss.

Kyrie released her bite and moved her head away with a gasp. What little bit had been left after his injury was now drained. She stared down at him for a while. He seemed peaceful in his near death slumber.

"Are you going to feed him?" Godric asked bringing her out of her reverie.

"I don't know how." She said. Godric cocked a brow at her.

"Kyrie don't be stupid it doesn't suit you." He said sternly.

"What if I do it wrong?" She asked standing up quickly.

"Then he dies which will happen very soon if you do not give him your blood." He replied.

Kyrie remained silent unsure what to do when an idea struck her. Her head whipped in Godrics direction to meet his gaze.

"We could both become his makers." She said. Godric slumped his shoulders as if exasperated by her antics.

"It doesn't work that way Kyrie." He stated.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?" Her voice took an edge on to it as if she were trying to push him.

"No I have not and I would not." He replied slowly. He stood up to take her hands in his. "If you are truly not ready to become a maker I won't force you."

"If we were both to become his maker then he would be our child." She continued on. Godric dropped her hands and turned his back on her as if to shut her out.

Kyrie wrapped her arms around Godrics torso and rested her head against his back. "You were right when you said that I regret not having a child. I do want one but only if it is with you. I want him to be our child, our son." She whispered softly kissing the back of his neck.

"Kyrie, it won't work." He stated shaking his head from side to side.

"Then he dies and then we'll know." She said. Godric remained silent. "My father, my love, my Godric please...share this with me."

"Alright. Fine." He relented. "We must hurry." Kyrie nodded her head excitedly and was next to the Viking in he blink of an eye. She held her wrist in front of her mouth and waited until Godric was back next to them and readying to bite into his own flesh.

"If this works he will be your responsibility." Godric said sternly. Kyrie smirked at him as she opened the mans mouth.

They both bit into themselves at the same time and let their blood spill down the Vikings throat.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this little story. I didn't think that this would actually develop a following so again guys thank you very much.

Now a couple of people have asked about time frame and how old exactly this character is. If this story progresses far enough to go into the 'True Blood' series that will be revealed through retellings as the character interacts with the other characters.

Once again this was all written on my iPhone. Just fair warning.

The familiar weight awoke heaviness that surrounded her was comforting as was the smell of the earth. Kyrie had always felt more rested whenever she went into the actual ground. Godric had once told her it was because that was where they belonged during the day. As the undead they would never be able to be in the sun again; evil things could only exist in the shadows, in the dark.

Mentally she shook it off and began to dig upwards. Her thoughts turned to the previous night and she couldn't help but wonder if it had worked. As her hand broke free of he earth and she pulled herself out her eyes met Godrics. He sat by the edge of the grave still covered in dirt. Clods of it stuck in his hair and smeared his face yet he sat unfazed by it.

"What is that look for?" Kyrie asked as she freed herself completely to sit by her makers side. He continued to stare at the plot. She realized that he hadn't been looking at her at all; he was engrossed in his own thoughts. It was hard for her to tell what he was thinking about but clearly it was intense. Every once in a while the corners of his mouth would turn down a bit more or his forehead would crease.

"Godric." Kyrie said after the moon had nearly crossed the sky.  
"I killed my maker." He said softly. Kyrie had opened her mouth to say something more other than his name but closed it with an audible pop. "I hated him, I hated him for everything he had done to me, and what he turned me into." He whispered staring at his hands.

He was quiet for a while longer leaving his words to hang around Kyrie. She continued to stare at him. She wanted him to go on but was afraid of exactly what he would say. Godric suddenly jerked his head in her dircretion causing her to jump suddenly. "Do you hate me for turning you? His voice came out weak and mild, it was a child's voice. Kyrie felt as if she were truly seeing him for first time. The centuries old vampire that she had gotten to know was only a mask for the child that he still was.  
"Why would I?" She asked gently not wanting to push him back into silence.  
"For murdering you, for turning you into this...thing." He replied. Kyrie was taken aback by his words. Is this how he truly saw their kind, himself, as?

"Never. I have never hated you. I love you." She stated slowly and surely.  
He stared at her as if contemplating what she had said and opened his mouth to speak when a loud gasping sound caused them both to turn towards the plot they had slept in. "It worked." They said in unison however while Kyries tone was one if joy Godrics was of disbelief.

The Viking clawed his way out gasping for air he didn't need and spit out grave dirt. Kyrie jumped up and grasped his hand pulling him out. He sat up on the ground and stared at her cocking his head to the side. "Hello my son." She greeted happily.  
"Son?" He croaked out clearing his gave a nod.  
"Yes, I am Kyrie and this is Godric. We are your parents." She said.  
"Father, brother, child." He whispered to himself. Kyrie gave another nod.  
"That's right. We are your everything as you are ours." She stated kneeling down next to him  
"For how long?" He asked.  
"For forever." She said. Godric stood up quickly shaking his head from side to side.  
"This isn't good." He stated.  
"How can you say that? This is the night our son is born, how can it not be good?" She asked him feeling herself get angry. Godric said nothing more. "Fine, if that's how it is to be...fine." Kyrie said turning back to her child. "Lets go." She stood up expecting him to follow her. "Come on now." She coaxed. The Viking only shook his head once in defiance. "Alright then; as your maker I command you to follow me." He barely batted an eyelash at her command. He remained seated on the ground.  
"I don't want to go with you." He finally stated.  
"See, now." Godric said simply. Kyrie turned to stare at him the gravity of the situation they, she, had gotten them into.

Makers had control over their progeny's through their blood. By drinking each others blood it bound the two together. A progeny had to obey their maker regardless if the younger vampire wanted to or not. The fact that this baby vampire had flat out refused a direct command from its maker was not good. The answer struck her with such force it made her knees buckle. He couldn't obey her commands.

Kyrie backed away slowly trying to regather her wits when her legs stopped on their own. She had strayed to far from Godric. He had never taken back his command for her to stay by his side. She stared at her maker and waited for him to make a move. When he stayed still and silent Kyrie couldn't contain herself any longer.  
"What do we do?" She asked. Godric turned to her and nearly busted at the seams with laughter shaking his head from side to side.  
"We?I told you he was your responsibility. I'll help but you have to figure out he rest." He replied.  
"But I don't know what to do Godric." She stated desperately.  
"Oh, all right." He relented and walked closer to the baby vampire that watched him uncertainly. "You will follow us." The man opened his mouth to protest again when Godric placed his hand against his throat and lifted him up to a slouched standing position. "Understand?" The young vampire nodded the best that he could before Godric released his hold on him. "We will teach you everything that you need to know in order to survive but you must listen. Do I make myself clear?" Godric asked. He nodded again.

"Good, now, what should we call you?" Kyrie chimed in taking a few steps closer to the two. The viking grasped at his throat absently and rubbed at it before removing his hand to stare at it for a few moments.

"I am Eric of the north men." He stated automatically.

"Well then Eric of the north men it is time to feed so lets be on our way." Kyrie said. Godric led them from the woods to a road. They hid in the trees walking along it when they heard the clop of a horse coming closer to them as well as some commands from its rider. Godric help up his hand to stop the other two from advancing and squatted down. Kyrie followed suit and tugged on Erics pant leg to do the same. He stared down at her wearily but complied quickly.

"Kyrie, go out to the road to greet the traveler." Godric said glancing back at her slightly. Kyrie nodded her head once making her way to the road. She could see somewhat in the distance the person coming closer to their location. She put her arms above her head and waved them to get the humans attention. The horse began to gallop as she was spotted and eventually the man was beside her.

"Now then child. What are you doing out so late." The man asked.

"Sir I require your assistance." She stated.

"I would be most happy to lend you a hand." He said extending down his hand to her. As she made to take a step up she locked eyes onto him and instantly he was transfixed on hers.

"Sir I require your assistance." She said again. The man gave an absent nod staring at her. "My son needs to feed. You will allow him to do so. Understand?" The man gave another nod. "Good. Come down from the horse and follow me." The man obliged sliding off of the animal before following her into the wooded area. "Sit." She commanded.

"How did you...do that? Why is he listening to you?" Eric asked intrigued by what was happening before him.

"All in due time Eric. Now; we are the undead. Night creatures. We feed on the blood of humans." Kyrie said grasping his hand to lead him closer to the man on the ground. "Can you hear his heart beat?"

"Yes." Eric stated his fangs dropping down almost instantly.

"Feed." Kyrie said simply. The baby vampire made a sudden rush forward knocking the man to the ground. With out a single hesitation he sunk his fangs into the mans neck and with in minutes had sucked him dry. Kyrie grasped at his shoulders to get Eric away from him. "You must stop before the heart stops." She ordered but he simply would not listen.

She brought her gaze up to Godric who wasn't anywhere to be found. She glanced back towards the road and saw him rummaging through the mans travel packs and tossing things aside. "Oh well a lot of help he is." She muttered to herself. She grabbed Eric by the shoulders more forcefully throwing him off of the corpse. He looked up at her dazed and confused as if he were uncertain of what had happened. "You must stop before the heart stops."

"Why?" He asked curiously. His mouth dripped with blood and fell off his chin in droplets as he spoke.

"Because there is no sense in drinking corpse blood." She stated repeating what Godric had told her centuries earlier when she had been first turned.

"Why not?" Eric asked. Kyrie opened her mouth to answer only to promptly close it.

"I, I am not sure." She said her voice suddenly going hoarse. It had never occurred to her to ever ask Godric that question. He had told her not to do it and she had complied. It was that simple. She stared down at the man on the ground before slouching her shoulders and placing a hand to her head. "You are going to be a handful."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have thrown in a phrase that I will be using quite often in this story from here on out. That is 'a vic'. It is a derivation of Mhic which is Gaelic for 'my son'. A little insight into Kyries origin.

"How is that even relevant?" Godric asked out loudly. He stood in front of the fire that crackled and popped. Kyrie stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly against her hips cocking her stance slightly.

"It is relevant because I said it was." She replied. Eric watched amused as the two argued over something he was certain the two would soon forget by the time they started shouting at each other.

He couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt that they were now fighting but at the same time it was too amusing not to listen. He sat cross legged on the ground and sat quietly.

"There is nothing wrong with it Kyrie. It's the same as when you and I are together." Godric stated.

"No it's different since it wouldn't be you it would be him." She said pointing at Eric who only smirked.

"Kyrie it is your responsibility to maker sure that he is taken care of in every way possible and if that means having sex with him to make sure he doesn't go insane and take out an entire village..."

"Oh, so is that the reason why you decided to sleep with me. To make sure I didn't lose my mind and put your safety in danger." Kyrie interrupted.

"You were different. You were a virgin. He is not. He is used to having sex. Males are generally different from females and vampire males need that release otherwise they can become very violent." Godric was about one or two more sentences away from shutting down. Kyrie could tell he was extremely upset over the fact the she hadn't obeyed him from the start and on top of it she had questioned him.

Eric had only been with them for a couple of years but he had drastically changed their lives. He was curious and anxious to learn about his new life. It didn't seem to faze him by the constant questions he dizzied his makers with. When an idea struck him he would linger on until he either resolved it or found something else to perplex himself with.

The effect he had had on his makers was profound. Most nights he drove Godric mad with his questions compiled with the fact that he couldn't obey direct commands. Kyrie on the other hand was impressed with his bluntness. His questions had created her own questions that seemed to circulate in her head on a regular basis. She began to wonder more about Godric and why he went about things the way that he did.

Godric and Eric were the only two vampires that she had met. Generally Godric stayed away from all types of civilization unless he were engaging in a battle or feeding. Which led to another troubling aspect of Erics personality. Unfortunately for his makers he seemed to crave being around other people. He wasn't accustomed to not having a clan to belong to with people always around him.

After much discussion Godric and Kdown decided it would be best for their progeny if they set down some roots in a small village. By luck they found an abandoned home that had needed minimal work. During the day they slept in the dark root cellar. Eric had insisted on a bed so Kyrie mended together grain sacks that had been in the cellar and stuffed them with soft straw. Godric still slept on the dirt floor while Kyrie enjoyed the luxury of a bed once again.

"Fine! You want me to sleep with him then? Fine!" Kyrie shouted at her maker with clenched fists at her side. "Let's get this over with." She stomped off towards the trap door that led into the cellar. Eric was behind her every step of the way.

"I don't understand why I can't just be with a human." He said as Kyrie plopped herself down on her bed.

"It's different than before. You aren't human anymore and sometimes a young vampire doesnt always know his own strength. You could inadvertently kill a mortal with out meaning to." She explained. Eric cocked a brow at her in question. "And that could be bad because it could possibly compromise you. That can lead to being captured and even the true death. At least this way if you become violent I can take it and you can learn how to be careful."

Eric nodded his head and sat beside her taking her hand in his. She was trembling, visibly. "Kyrie?" He said softly to her. She turned her head away from him to hide her nervous smile for a moment. "It's fine if you don't want to do this."

Kyrie turned her full attention back to her progeny and smiled at him slyly. "I am fine." She stated climbing into his lap to straddle his hips. She pushed down on his shoulders gently to lay him down. She leaned down placing her lips against his gently at first until he caught hers between his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding onto her tightly. His fangs descended cutting through both her top and bottom lip. She gasped slightly and began to tremble again.

Eric pushed her away slightly looking guilty. "Sorry." He whispered out through his fangs. Kyrie only shook her head.

"It's alright a vic. That is why we are here." She said running her hands under his shirt. Her fingers prodded his muscles and traced the rivulets that dipped into his flesh.

He reached up and untied the leather strips that kept her dress together. The material fell off her shoulders to rest on her arms exposing her chest. With a little assistance from Eric it came off completely.

A broad smirk crossed his features lighting up his face considerably. Kyrie couldn't help but smile back. "See something you like?" She whispered to him.

"Oh I see a lot of things that I like." He replied. Eric sat himself up a bit straighter snapping his fangs back up. He wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto her tightly. His lips grazed her neck and trailed down her chest to lay light kisses on her breasts. Kyrie let out a soft moan and kissed the top of his head burying her face in his dark blonde locks.

She heard him begin to growl and knew that the foreplay wouldn't last very long. He grasped at her waist tightly and flipped her to change positions. She scratched lightly at his shoulders and back as he took himself out and lined himself up with her. She couldn't help but be impressed with his expertise given their height difference.

He gave no warning that he was going to advance. He just did. The shock of pain sent a ripple through her causin her to arch her back and let out a soft whimper. Every time she had intercourse it was uncomfortable at first. Normally it tapered off enough that she was able to enjoy herself. However this was a very different sensation from what she was accustomed to while having sex. Eric was much bigger than Godric. She could feel herself stretch and tear under his administrations. He pulled himself in and out of her quickly with great force.

She could feel him pushing against her insides as much as he could and as hard as he could. She wanted to throw him off and scream at him about self control but there was a small part of her that wanted him to be able to fully release himself; who knew if he would ever get the chance again. With thatcin mind she laid underneath him miserable and just waited for it to be over.

Despite the pain her mind began to wander back to her life before she became a vampire. This predicament was similar to the one she had fought her parents over to avoid; laying under a man for the sake of being a good wife. She supposed she was kind of like Godrics wife in aloose sense. On the other hand the bond that they shared went much deeper than any human couple could ever have.

If she reached back far enough in her memories she could remember her parents and their relationship. They seemed to know what the other was thinking at all times. She could recall the looks they would give each other that related an entire conversation with out a word spoken between the two of them. It had always fascinated her. There were looks that she shared with Godric where she thought she could tell what he was thinking or at least the train of thought he was on and vice versa.

Eric began to push faster and harder, if that were possible. The pain tripled as she heard and felt a pop somewhere in her lower back. After it gave she didn't feel anything. Eric tensed and slowed his pace letting out a groan that resonated deep in his throat before he finally stopped and rolled off of her.

"Feel better?" She asked remaining calm even though she was worried he had done serious damage to her. She couldn't seem to move her legs while her arms tingled with electric shocks. Eric had his eyes closed and seemed to be dozing off. He looked relieved and at peace, for that Kyrie was grateful.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" He asked sitting up. Kyrie offered a weak head shake.

"No, I just need a rest is all." She stated trying not to sound too pathetic. "You should go feed a vic." She hoped that he would take her up on the suggestion for just this once.

Luckily for her Eric nodded and smirked down at her as he stood and readjusted his clothing. "Need anything?" He asked softly.

"Just Godric if you don't mind." She said summing up the best smile she could. She could feel it faltering as he climbed the wooden ladder that led to the first floor of the house. She heard the wooden trap door open and shut.

Footsteps creaked above her along with muffled voices. Her arms had stopped tingling and now felt like dead weight. Her lower extremities still refused to move at all. Panic began to set in as she willed her body to move only to receive nothing in response.

The door opened once again and in an instant Godric was kneeling by her side. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"I can't move my body." She said weakly.

"You let him savage you, didn't you?" Godric sat back on his heels and rested his hands on his knees.

"I just wanted him to enjoy himself." She replied.

"Yes well, be it as may, the entire point of this was for you to teach him reserve so he doesn't break someone in half." Godric reprimanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you so." She said. "Next time will be different.".

"There will not be a next time for you until Eric can be taught to hold back." Godric said almost with a huff. "I'll just have to do it myself. The same as I do with everything that involves your responsibility."

Godric stood up crossing his arms in front of him staring down at her before he turned to leave.

"Godric, don't tell Eric that he hurt me." She said. Godric paused for a moment longer before he was gone.

Kyrie shut her eyes tightly finally giving up on attempting to move. Godric would get her something to feed off of and she would rest. The next night she would be fine. It wasn't the first time she had been badly injured and with her current track record figured it probably wouldn't be the last either.

A cold hand rested against her forehead bringing her back to consciousness. She cracked open her eyes to meet Eric's.

"Here. Drink this." He said softly. He helped her sit up and held the wooden saucer to her lips. She gulped down the blood heartily feeling it course through her. She could feel it working as he laid her back down gently. "Why didn't you tell me that I was hurting you?" He asked abruptly. Kyrie groaned feeling her blood boil a bit.

"Eric it's fine." She said offering a smile.

"No it isn't fine Kyrie. I didn't want to hurt you. I care about you. When Godric told me the condition I left you in...I just...it just tore me up." He said. Kyrie braced herself propping herself up on one elbow.

"Eric it's fine." She said again resting her head against his lap. She took one of his hands in hers. "Next time will be different." Eric remained silent squeezing her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyrie sat in front of the large hearth that sat in the middle of the floor. Occasionally she would poke at the embers to stir them up and breathe new life into the fire. Her eyes followed the flames as they licked the bottom of the large cooking pot that hung over the hearth, it had come with the house and no one had decided to move it otherwise. Her mind moved away from the perpetually empty pot to her maker, Godric.

An urge to call out to him overtook her. It wasn't uncommon for him to leave her and Eric by themselves for day's on end but for some reason this time simply didn't feel right. He had left with out so much as a nod of his head let alone a goodbye. She had bit her tongue and kept her place as the door shut behind the elder vampire. As always Eric had been full of questions and if he had been allowed he would have raced out after Godric. Kyrie had been able to hold him back physically and with him but as she sat and worried she couldn't help but question if it had been the right thing.

Her gaze moved to the back of the small house where there was a storage room that Eric often frequented with his nightly companions. It never ceased to amaze her how insatiable her progenys libido truly was. He would leave the house early to feed leaving ample enough time for him to find a mate for later, sometimes more. Godric had warned the younger vampire about making himself to obvious however as always Eric defied him in small ways. Eric simply needed companionship.

The door of the house shot open and in a flash Godric held her up by the wrist before she could even bat an eyelash.

"Where is Eric?" He asked quickly before racing off to the back of the house. In an instant he had Eric in front of her by the back of the neck.

"Godric." Kyrie began only to have her cut off quickly as he grabbed her by the wrist again and bolted out of the house making ready to take flight with his progenys in hand.

"Godric of Gaul." A womans voice rang out piercing the still night with authority. Godric quickly let go of Kyrie and Eric nearly shoving the away from him. "Did you think that you would be able to hide from me for eternity?"

"A little over a thousand years wasn't to bad if I do say so." He replied with a small smirk adorning his lips. The woman walked closer pulling back the black hooded cloak she wore. Her fangs already protruded from her mouth in a threatening manner. Kyrie couldn't help but be impressed by the clearly elder vampire.

The woman walked with a grace that Godric had attempted to possess but seemed to falter in. Her shoulders and head were held high and back indicating that she belonged to a high social status. Her sharp eyes fell soon found their way to Kyrie and Eric.

"Your children." She said simply.

"They are simply vampires that I am nesting with, nothing more." Godric answered back quickly. The females eyes snapped back to him with a glare.

"Do not mock me slave. I can smell your blood coursing through their veins, the blood that once belonged to my husband." She spat vehemently. More hooded figures appeared from the shadows and soon they were surrounded. Kyrie felt her fangs descend making ready to fight.

Fingers tightly wound around her wrist as if pulling her back. Her head snapped to the her left to lock eyes with Eric. He remained still and his features stoic however his eyes conveyed for her to remain calm. Her fangs snapped back up with some resistance as she was shoved to the ground and bound in silver.

The wagon that carried them had a simple wooden base as most carts did however the top of it was covered in a heavy silver mesh that added to the chains that bound them. The mesh was covered in a heavy cloth that blocked out light come dawn. The three each sat in a corner of the wagon where they had been placed and had become to weak to move.

"Who are they?" Kyrie asked quietly feeling her last reserves draining away quickly. Godric remained silent sitting back straight with his head hanging down to rest on his chest.

"You owe us an answer." Eric said suddenly his voice wavering a bit but coming out strong all the same. Godric slowly lifted his head up and sat quietly staring at his progenys for some time.

"I'm sorry my children." He stated softly. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Who are they?" Kyrie asked again matching her makers stare.

"You have met that woman before." Eric said gently as if encouraging his elder to talk.

"Centuries ago, yes." Godric replied.

"They said you were of Gaul. Gaul was wiped out by the Romans centuries before my ancestors settled the land."

"Not completely wiped out but yes." Godric said with a sad crooked grin. "My tribe were of the sea. We lived off the water and relied on it for everything pertaining to our ways of life. We worshipped the sun and believed it would protect us, watch over us all the days of our lives."

"My family was of a higher social status, right below what would now be considered clergy. I was taught at a young age how to shape boats and fishing gear to be day make my own livelihood for my own family but it was not meant to be." Godric continued on. "We were overpowered by the Roman empire due to their sheer numbers and extensive military training. The people of Gaul were many but the tribes were scattered and rarely made contact with one another outside of trade or various festivals. There was no unity really outside of the tribe your were born to." Godric paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts back together or summoning the strength the continue.

"They murdered most, all of the adults it seemed. The children, myself included, was taken to the slave market and sold. My master and mistress were not kind. They secluded me from the household and fed on me regularly." He stated. "I don't know why they finally decided to turn me. I've long suspected it was merely a sadistic whim. My master did teach me many lessons about being a vampire but my mistress treated me as if I were a misbehaving animal. I couldn't listen to either of them fully when they commanded me to do something since I was fed from both the night I was turned." Kyrie moved her eyes towards Eric briefly remembering Godrics defiance that night not wanting a hand in the matter before finally relenting.

"You were never released, you escaped." Kyrie said. Godric nodded his head once. "Is that why we've been captured? Are they returning you?"

"Kyrie, oh my Kyrie; I wish it were that simple. There was only one way to escape, they would never release me so I killed my master and started running."

"You hid from them from them in the woods for centuries." Kyrie said.

"I stayed close to where my people had lived for a time before wandering closer inland to areas that I had known as a child. The people were different and constantly seemed to be fighting amongst themselves. That was how I fed, I would fight alongside the men and take care of the spoils after. On occasion a stray child would become defiant and decide to venture out on their own at night fall." He stated with a slight tinge of amusement in his voice.

"You knew that you were being hunted and still you turned Kyrie." Eric stated.

"I was lonely and I simply could not let her die. I felt a connection. The same connection that we both felt for you Eric. It was something that I could barely remember but I knew that I once had. I wanted it back again, to care for someone and have them care in return. You two have given me that in abundance but I allowed it to cloud my better judgement. I've sacrificed safety for your comforts and that ultimately has led us to our predicament." Godric said hanging his head back down as if in shame.

"Godric, all the times that I've asked you things about your human life or why you did certain things why couldn't you have just told me." Kyrie stated her voice taking on a slight edge.

"Ignorance is bliss. I believed that if you both remained unaware of who I was and what I had done it would help to keep you safe but I realize now that it has damned us all." He replied.

"They're going to kill us to torture you." Eric said. Godric remained silent.

"We will fight back. There must be a way to fight back." Kyrie said. Godric shook his head slowly from side to side again.

"The woman, my mistress is five times older than I am. The others she has employed are at least three times. They are to strong for us overpower." He stated.

"How can you give in so easily Godric? Will you simply let them kill you, me, and Kyrie." Eric said. "You know what they'll do to her, they probably already know how much she means to you."

"What would you have me do?" Godric asked his voice flat.

"Fight back!" Eric shouted at him in a tone that relayed his past experience as a leader. "You made the mistake of not including us in the potential danger that followed us. Together we can come up with a plan to escape."

Kyrie and Eric stared at the elder vampire for a time wondering if he would offer any type of plan to execute. Kyrie swallowed hard knowing that it was his silence that had put them in the position they were in and his continued silence would be their death sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

The skin had long since been burned off of Kyries wrists and arms as well as her ankles. She wondered to herself how it was possible that it still burned even though she was certain that it the metal had bitten through to the bone but that was mostly to try and keep the pain under control.

Her surroundings were hazy but she felt cold stone against her back as she hung from the chains that suspended her off of the floor. Her bare feet barely hung above the floor and were no longer bound. She couldn't remember when she had been taken out of the wagon but surmised it had been a while or at least it felt that way.

A deep groan sounded from her left and she turned her head in that direction clanking her bonds as she did so. It was dark, even for a a seriously wounded vampire to see properly, even still she made out her son hanging next as she was. Given his height his chains were wrapped around his wrists and arms several times to lift him off the ground.

"Eric, a vic." She said simply. She watched as he attempted to lift his head in her direction only to have it fall back down again.

"Moder, I have...no strength left. I am...done." He said softly. His voice mirrored the way it was the night he had laid on his own funeral pyer waiting for death to come. Kyrie felt her insides drop out from her quickly making her head swim.

"You are strong a vic. Just hang on a bit longer. Everything will be fine." She replied her voice wavering a bit but still coming out strong.

"Kyrie there is nothing left in me. All I want some is the true death. The

pain...I can not..." Eric said with a slight whimper.

"Eric all will be as your mother has said. Now quiet." Godric said from somewhere in the darkness. Kyrie twisted her head around quickly trying to find her maker but only found an empty space. Eric quieted down and remained still.

Kyrie watched her son for a time before succumbing to a pain induced rest.

The pain ran up her arm and shoulder slamming into her head as she thudded to the ground. It wasn't her first abrupt awakening but it most certainly was painful. The silver dug deeper into her wounds causing her to scream out involuntarily. Rough hands grabbed her from both sides holding tightly under her arms.

Kyrie was dragged through whatever dungeon she had been in up a flight of stone steps. Her feet dragged up each one bumping against the next one forcing her to wince. The courtyard that she was brought into was large and open. Thousands of stone seats lined the upper walls but were all empty.

Her eyes fell to the torches that burned a path towards the woman who ordered them captured, her makers former mistress. The female stood behind a large bonfire that burned brightly against the darkness. Her flesh was stark white while her hair was raven black. It hung down long to her hips and swayed slightly as the flames licked at her tresses.

The dress she wore was the finest that Kyrie had ever seen. It was adorned with beads and jewels that started at the collar and went down the front reaching all the way down to the hem spreading out along the edge. It was off her shoulder dipping down low to her cleavage. Kyrie couldn't help but stare in awe at her grace and beauty. The way she held herself indicated her position as well as her age.

"Kyrie is it?" The woman said gently almost motherly. Kyrie was dropped unceremoniously at the womans feet. Her chains had been removed but the damage remained. She attempted to summon her energy to lift her head up to no avail. She had nothing left. As she lay on the ground she worried over her maker and progeny, what had become of them in anything...yet.

"I am Alypia." She said kneeling in front of Kyrie. Despite her pain and lack of energy she still felt ashamed of her appearance. Granted she hadn't been feral in some time the dresses she wore were still simple cloth tied off with a braided rope and her hair was normally knotted in more than one place sticking out messily.

Alypia lifted up Kyries head with her hands to meet her gaze. "I want to make it clear now child, I have no real qualms with you other than the fact that you exist. Other than the fact that you have been allowed to live for, let me see, over five hundred years now perhaps six, and my husband breathed his last centuries before you were born." Alypias features remained calm as did her voice but still Kyrie let out a shudder.

She moved her gaze to the side and soon hands grabbed Kyrie once again. She was lifted up at the same time that Alypia stood so the two kept the others gaze. With a smirk Alypia turned around and Kyrie was dragged behind her. She was brought around the bonfire to a large wooden stake that was stuck into the ground. The captors tied Kyire to it with silver chains again winding them tightly around her throat all the way down to her ankles. They finished by tying her hands behind her.

"Now Godric of Gaul you will see what your infidelity to your own kind has cost you. For the crime of murdering your own kind, escaping and hiding from the vampire authority your progenys will suffer first." Alypia said. Kyrie heard chains rustle a few feet away from her. She focused her eyes and saw Godric struggling against his chains. He bared his fangs and screamed out in anger. He appeared more feral than Kyrie had ever seen him. He looked like a monster.

Alypia walked over to the boy turned vampire and smirked down at him before kicking him in the face. Godric fell over flat on his back giving Alypia a perfect opportunity to further mock him. She straddled across him sitting on his stomach. She grabbed the chains around his chest pulling him up to her and began speaking to him. Kyrie couldn't hear what was being said but it didn't take long for Godric to begin hissing and growling at her like a wounded animal.

"You are pathetic. Every gift my husband gave you your have squandered to live your days like an animal, hiding in the dark and the filth. No longer. Your punishment begins tonight Godric of Gaul." Alypia said loud enough for everyone to hear. She threw Godric closer to Kyrie and he landed heavily on the ground kicking up dirt. His gaze quickly went to hers and his features softened.

"Kyrie, my Kyrie...forgive me my everything." He said huskily. Kyrie felt the tears fall down her cheeks in sticky rivulets. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't summon the strength to say that she did, that she could never hold anything against her maker. Godric was her everything, she loved him more than her own life. Even facing the true death she would forgive him where ever it was she ended up.

Alypia stood over Godric grabbing him by the chains once again despite the fact that they burned her own hands. She dropped her fangs as she turned Godric around to face her. She sunk her teeth deep into his neck. No sooner did she she let out a shriek. Godric yelled as he knocked her over and brought his hands up to bring them down again. Alypia let out another shriek as her body bloated and exploded. Blood and entrails lay around Godric as he stood up covered in the womans innards.

Kyrie blinked a few times unsure of what exactly she had seen. Godric was covered from head to foot in blood. The only thing visible was the whites of his eyes as he turned around and fell to his knees. He began to wiggle free from the chains that had been loosened by Alypia herself as she had tossed him around. He tossed them aside and stood slowly.

In a flash he stood next to Kyrie pulling at the chains. A hooded figure approached them from behind. Godric jumped around his progeny growling protectively.

"Stand down Godric. You are in no position to start a fight with me. Pure dumb luck has struck you twice already in your lifetime, I don't believe it will struck again so soon after. I offer you freedom for you as well as your progenys as well as protection." The man said.

"Under what stipulation?" Godric asked warily his fangs still down.

"When the vampire authority summons you you will do as we tell you." The vampire stated.

"In your debt then for eternity." Godric said more to himself then to the other. Godric watched as Eric was dragged to him unbound and dropped at his feet. The vampire that approached him quickly freed Kyrie to lay her down gently as well.

"I suggest you leave this area to seek out ground. There is still some dark left if you care to hunt. There is a small village south of here. I suggest you feed there tomorrow." Godric gathered up his children in his arms and over his shoulders never taking his eyes off of the male. With out another word said Godric ran out of the courtyard seeking out the familiar shelter of the forest that surrounded them.


End file.
